Broken Hearts
by phantomtiger
Summary: if you love something set it free, if it doesn't return, it was never meant to be, if it does, love is forever


This is my first fan fiction I am publishing so please be nice. I don't own any of the charaters but I do own the plot The Rangers belong to Saban Thanks.  
  
Broken Hearts  
  
Cassie stood on the beach and watched the sun go down. She was thinking about her heart, the Phantom Ranger. He had left Hurcuron and was heading for some distant world. The Pink Ranger felt tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't help it. As she watched the waves splash across the rocks, a hand touched her cheek.  
  
"Phantom." Cassie through her arms around his neck. "I thought I would never see you again."  
  
"I couldn't leave you, not like I had before." Phantom said. "And I can't let you grieve for me. Not the way you had last time I left."  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked.  
  
"The night before I left, I went by your house." Phantom explained. "Like I had lots of times. I use to go by after dark and watch you sleep through your bedroom window. The last time I was there, I saw you cry yourself to sleep."  
  
Cassie hugged him and then couldn't help but feel a little strange with him telling her this, but he always was a gentleman, and has never told her a lie. He wouldn't look if there were something he shouldn't see.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you again that way." He said. "So I came back to see you."  
  
"I 've just been really worried about you." Cassie looked lovingly at him.  
  
"Same here Cassie." Phantom touched her cheek. "When I heard about the power chamber, I thought that you may have been killed in the blast."  
  
"We just made it." Cassie looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I heard." Phantom looked away. "If I had stayed a while longer then I may have been able to save the Power Chamber."  
  
"No, then you would have ended up like Storm Blaster and Lighting Cruiser, Slaves of that pirate. We found them only yesterday, and it was hard enough setting them free." Cassie said. "And we barely got away from her. I can't stand the thought of loosing you like that. I wouldn't be able to go on if you had ended up like them. So don't start."  
  
Phantom just looked at her for a moment; he had no idea that this was how Cassie felt about him. He couldn't leave her now, now that he knew the truth. But he couldn't let her knew, there were to many after him and if they get her. he shuddered at the thought. General Havoc had already done it; he couldn't let happen again. Yet he couldn't hurt her.  
  
"Cassie I'm touched but we should not let our emotions cloud our judgment." Phantom said and then pulled a small holographic projector from him belt and slipped it into her pocket. "What you have felt is only temporary. I'm sorry."  
  
"I understand." Cassie said.  
  
~This is taking everything she has.~ Phantom thought. ~I can't do this, to her. She is my world, my whole universe. By the stars I love her, and that's why I have to do this. Plus she'll know how I feel when she finds the disk, if she finds it. ~  
  
He pulled away from her but couldn't turn his back on her. He took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over her fingers gently. She tried with all her might not to shed a tear. But it was all in vein. After a moment, he saw a single tear run her face. Phantom felt as if someone had stabbed his in the chest.  
  
~Why is he doing this?~ Cassie's mind screamed. ~His trying to protect me, that's all. Havoc got to him through me before. He doesn't want it to happen again. ~  
  
He let his scanner sweep around then to make sure she was safe. Then he dropped her hand, stepped back and then vanished. Cassie collapsed on to her side and then burst out crying. Phantom had teleported far from the ocean to Angel Grove Park. The worrier fell to his knees, and looked at the ground. He never even noticed the fact that another ranger stood not to for away, one from his own team.  
  
"You did the right thing." He placed a hand on his fallen friend's shoulder. "If they knew your true feelings, there would be no safe place from her."  
  
"Cassie will knew." Phantom said. "That disk that was so important to me, I slipped it in her pocket. I couldn't stand to hurt her, not again."  
  
"I understand." He nodded. "Don't worry she'll be fine."  
  
The ranger helped his friend stand and they teleported away from the planet. Cassie was on the Maga Ship and saw him leave. She had found the disk and now knew the truth; the Phantom was in love with her. But she knew that they wouldn't be together as long as he was being hunted. But by the stars, she was going to see him again, no matter what happened she promised herself that she would find him, and once she did, she would never let him go. She watched him until he was out of sight. Suddenly the alarm went off. She ran down the hall toured the jump shoots, until then she had her own job to do 


End file.
